


The Happy Life Of Justin

by vi0letghost



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi0letghost/pseuds/vi0letghost
Summary: Justin's life with the Jensens





	1. Chapter 1

The Jensen is officially the best family in the whole world. 

Today is my 18th birthday, and honestly, I wasn't expecting anything, since I never really celebrated my birthday before, it is always just another day for me.

But today, they came to my room, at exactly midnight, bringing me a huge chocolate cake with the number "18" candle on it and singing me a happy birthday.

I was crying.

No one has remembered my birthday before.

 

 

Lainie were hugging me, and then I blow the candle.

I didn't have any wishes, although Lainie told me to make a wish before blowing the candle.

All I ever wanted, is here.

I always wanted a family, and I have it.

Matt gives me a hug too, while Clay just stands there awkwardly. 

Then we all have a family hug.

I never realized how much I _needed_ a family before.

And then we ended up eating the cake in the middle of the night, while listening to Clay rambling about Star Wars.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up this morning with a sore throat and a fever.

I can't even get up from my bed, Lainie was so worried.

Before she went to work, she gave me some pills and make me a chicken soup.

Lainie should be a chef, you guys.

Her cooking is just-- so good.

And then she took me to my bed, and told me to rest.

So I slept the whole day.

Until Clay decided to interrupt my sleep.

He wanted to take Sheri on a date, and he needed some dating advice.

Out of all the girls, Sheri? Really.

So I helped him.

I helped him get dressed, and he complained that he should've asked Alex for help.

Then why interrupt my beauty sleep, Clay, if you wanted Alex to help you.

I never understand Clay's mind.

And then he go for his date, leaving me alone.

I was bored so I decided to walk downstairs, still very sick, and I make tea for myself.

I never liked tea, but since I live in The Jensens, I started to like it, I don't know why.

I decided to watch some Netflix on the TV, and fall asleep three minutes into mine and Clay's favorite show, Star Trek.

I remember the first time I watch it with him, I was like ready to be bored, but then turns out that I fucking love the show.

Then I woke up with Lainie sitting next to me, making sure my temperature has gone down.

She made me dinner, I ate it, and she tucked me to bed. 

She whispered goodnight, and I can hear myself saying,

"Good night, Mom."


End file.
